Slayer to Be
by Tsadio
Summary: Dawn has been out slaying alone
1. Default Chapter

The street is slick from last night's rain, and it reflects the moon eerily. Midnight, the witching hour, a time to hunt. Clouds cover the moon, and for a split second, everything is black. The only light is from the glow of her eyes. She was the predator, and she could feel her prey close by, the cold, stale stench of fear alive in night air. Footfalls sound nearby, behind her. She whirls, and lands a kick on the vampire's chest. It almost falls, but twists at the last moment to sweep her legs out from under her. She hits the ground hard, but it doesn't affect her. Rolling a split second later to avoid being hit in the face. This is boring, she thought. No challenge here. Might as well end it and go home. She regains her footing, and blocks an uppercut, then grabbing its arm, yanks it out of the socket. Smoothly, she lets go to grab an engraved wooden stake, a gift from her mother. While the creature is howling in pain, she hammers it through the chest, and a dust cloud blows through her hair. A satisfactory grin spreads across her face. Another one bites the dust, she thinks ironically.  
  
"Better get home before Buffy notices I'm gone." She says aloud to no one.  
  
"Oh, come on pay up. I own Boardwalk and Park Place, with a house on both, that comes to: 3,500$"  
  
"Can't you give me an interest free loan? You are the most beautiful banker in the history of this game."  
  
"I don't think so, Xander. Mr. Moneybags didn't get to be a millionaire by giving out interest free loans, now did he?"  
  
"Anya, he isn't real, it's just a game!"  
  
"Still, it's the principle that counts."  
  
At the Summer's home, Xander, Anya, Buffy, Willow, and Tara were enjoying a peaceful game of monopoly. As usual, Anya was the banker, and winning.  
  
"Can we stop now, it's been three hours, and you've won every game!" complained Buffy.  
  
"Yes, well, we could've stopped an hour ago, but Willow here felt magically inclined to increase her money, so we had to start over. Thank her for your exhaustion."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was in the hole 4,000 dollars, how was I supposed to get out of debt?"  
  
Tara asked, "Hey, it's been pretty quiet upstairs, do you think Dawn's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, miniBuffy is never this quiet, I'll check on her." Xander offered.  
  
"I'll make sure no one tries to steal your money, honey!"  
  
Xander grumbled on his way up, "What money? I have no money."  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Dawn was scaling the trellis that led onto the roof.  
  
"Oof, why can't all roses be thorn less? All flowers must hate me." She muttered.  
  
A light came on in the hall outside her room, and through the window, she saw Xander walking towards her door.  
  
"OH NO, he'll see me!"  
  
She scambeled through the window to her room just as the door started to open; she was halfway in when the door opened all the way.  
  
"Dawny, you awake? I." Xander gasped as he saw the dust covering her clothes, and the stake in her hand she was trying desperately to conceal. Then he noticed the open window, and he put two and two together.  
  
"You've been out slaying!"  
  
1 To Be Continued 


	2. Slayer to be part 2

"You've been slaying, without anyone with you?" He shouted  
  
"Xander, I can explain"  
  
"Don't explain it to me, explain it to Buffy, because here she comes."  
  
The door to Dawn's room opened, and the slayer walked in.  
  
"What's going on? I heard shouting, is everything all right?"  
  
"Your sister has been out all night slaying, alone"  
  
"Buffy, let me explain!"  
  
"WHAT!? Dawn, you're lying, please tell me you're lying."  
  
"Yeah, so I've been out, big deal. I'm okay, I didn't get hurt. And the world has one less vampire to worry about."  
  
"You fought a vampire. YOU fought a VAMPIRE? Are you insane? Dawn, you could have been killed! That's my job; I'm the slayer, not you. What, do you think its fun? You think it's a game. Well, let me tell you it's n.,"  
  
"I don't care if it's fun, stop treating me like I'm a kid, I want to make a difference. All I do is sit around and watch as everyone helps fight the bad guys. Stop acting like I'm some porcelain doll that might crack if you blow on me."  
  
"I treat you like a kid because you ARE a kid. You're only 15, you shouldn't have to fight."  
  
"Buff, go easy on her, she doesn't know any better." Xander interrupted  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" Willow entered the room cautiously.  
  
"Dawn, stay here, I need to talk this over." Buffy replied. She shut the door on a fuming Dawn. The three Scoobies walked down the stairs talking amongst themselves  
  
"So, she was out all night fighting a demon? How did we not know about this?" Willow inquired  
  
"I don't know. I've been so busy with patrolling the renegade demons and trying to sort out our financial debt that I haven't been paying attention to her."  
  
"Buffy, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, if anything, we're all at fault." Xander interjected  
  
They reached the living room where all had gone quiet. Tara and Spike, who had just come over, looked at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Hello pet, had a row with the Lilbit?"  
  
"Spike, I can't deal with you right now. Dawn was slaying by herself tonight and god knows when else."  
  
"So it was her I saw that staked Millner's sire. Didn't know who it was at first, it was over pretty fast. But she was good, pet, really good. Millner was tough, no amateur coulda done it."  
  
"You saw her? And you didn't help her?"  
  
"Like I said before, I didn't know who it was. For a second, I thought it was you, but she was shorter. Thought maybe some relation of Faith come to avenge her or something. Never thought it was the bit."  
  
Meanwhile, Xander had a sneaking suspicion. He crept upstairs to Dawn's room again. He rapped on her door.  
  
"Dawnie, you all right?'  
  
The room was empty, and the window was open, the cream colored drapes billowing into the night. Xander raced downstairs.  
  
"Dawn's gone again!"  
  
**************To be continued****************** 


End file.
